1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of FM-CW (frequency modulated continuous wave) radar systems and more particularly to such systems using a harmonic of the modulating frequency for determining target range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FM-CW radar systems using the doppler of a harmonic of the modulating frequency are disclosed in "Introduction to Radar Systems", Second Edition, by Merrill I. Skolnik, published by McGraw-Hill Book Company, New York, N.Y., in particular Chapter 3, pp 88-91. A rigorous mathematical treatment of this subject can be found in "Resolution in Frequency Modulated Radars" by Louis Mario Tozzi, in particular pp 39-58, published by University of Maryland, College Park and Baltimore, Md. in 1972.